Caminantes y ¿pastelitos de fresa?
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Lo único que deseo es tan sólo una de esas golosinas... al menos para poder morir feliz ¿no? / Merle-OC (NADA de romance etc, etc xD) -ACTUALIZADO Cap.2-
1. Chapter 1

¡Holo! xD buenas, buenas, volví con un mini fic ._. raro xD no me pregunten aparte que el titulo es una mieeeerdaaa completa (no sabía como ponerle D:) y nació de un momento de ocio bizarro (?) ._. xD bueno aparte me inspiré un poco en la peli Zombieland OuO específicamente en mi personaje favorito... así es, así es *3* Tallahassee, el puto amo asdsadsadsa y su adicción a las golosinas y pastelitos de crema, en mi caso los de crema de fresa *Q* y bueno eso me llevó a maquinar semejante bestialidad de fic.

Notarán que la OC se llama Hunter -_- no es que me haya personificado en el OC (aunque ._. casi siempre es así, inconscientemente de mi parte xP) pero es que amo ese nombre OuO y explicando un poco más del fic, pues también me basé -obviamente- en mi programa de TV favorito, The Walking Dead, si leyeron mi perfil sabrán que uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie es Merle, sí ._. ni yo me lo creo, pero lo terminé amando ;w; tanto como amo a Daryl x3 y como todos -o la mayoría- sabemos Merle es un tipo bastante problemático, difícil, la oveja negra en pocas palabras, pues aquí me gustó imaginar un Merle "amable" en sus términos amable, es un desmadre y bizarra en sí la historia, pero creo que vale la pena leer (?) está ambientado en la 1ra temporada de la serie .u. y no pasa de allí, no serán más qu capítulos no sé xD según yo sería un Oneshot "corto" ._. y terminó llevándome hasta el momento 10 paginas y aun no acabo :B así que quizás sea larguito, y bueno ya me pasé con las explicaciones ^^u y alargué la introducción MÁS que de costumbre, espero les guste la "inspiración" que plasme aquí xDDDD

Discclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece, pertenece a Kirkman y AMC, éste fic es sólo por diversión.

Let's read!

* * *

**Caminantes y… ¿pastelitos de fresa?**

El mundo se fue a la mierda, así es, todo lo que conocía se fue a la mierda, nada volvería a ser igual. No más pizzas, gaseosas, internet, video juegos… pastelitos de fresa, lo que daría por uno de esos ahora, creo que lo único "bueno" que podría rescatar a este… prematuro "apocalipsis" es el hecho que no tendré que ver de nuevo a mis profesores y tener que oír sus reclamos. Claro que, preferiría escuchar sus chillantes y molestos regaños a tener que escuchar quejidos de nuestros nuevos anfitriones, los zombies, bueno así los llamo yo y así los llamaron en los video juegos y películas, pero el grupo con quienes estoy les parece más conveniente llamarlos "caminantes" un sobrenombre bastante apropiado y sutil.

Pensar que no hace mucho estaba en época de exámenes y aburrida al máximo, deseando que algo interesante ocurriera y he de admitir que un apocalipsis de caníbales me venía de puta madre, pero las cosas no son tan divertidas como yo creí o como quise creerlo, la fiesta comenzó cuando, suponiéndolo, Umbrella creó el virus-T e infectó a toda la jodida ciudad, ok, eso lo estoy sacando de mi videojuego favorito, pero para una adicta como yo, esto debía ser divertido… bueno divertido hasta que sabes que no hay un punto de grabación, no hay un botón de reset ni mucho menos un botón de apagado y cuando sabes que muy probablemente tus padres hayan sido comida de los sin cerebro. Lo que es peor tuve que recibir al comité de bienvenida con carne entre los dientes mientras me estaba dando una ducha. Salir fuera de casa no fue una de mis mejores ideas estando sola y sin prácticamente nada con que defenderme más que el cuchillo con que me preparaba mis sándwiches. Aunque era algo mucho mejor que nada, no sé como carajos logré tomar un auto y escapar de allí.

En medio de la locura en la interestatal, debo decirlo, fue una masacre, es como si hubieras traído a Freddie Krueguer a que festejara su cumpleaños, quizás exagero, pero fue bastante malo, no sé como carajos escapé de allí, bueno sin Shane ahora sería parte de ese enorme grupo de come tripas y nuestra carta de salvación fue exactamente eso, los caminantes una vez que consiguen su comida se mantienen entretenidos, nada los distrae, claro si haces demasiado ruido el suficiente para interrumpir su merienda y que fijen la atención en ti, logramos salir de allí sin llamar la atención de estos y bueno armar un campamento en las afueras de Atlanta, esperando la ayuda del gobierno, ejercito o lo que sea y de paso alguna explicación a todo este desastre. Nuestro grupo es grande, lo suficiente para mantenernos a salvo o al menos eso dice Shane, por lo menos sé que no me volveré loca… o más loca con toda esta gente cerca.

-Eres muy callada.- Dijo Glenn dándome una pequeña ración de los frijoles enlatados.

-Bueno, mi madre me golpeaba con un sartén en la cabeza si abría mi boca para algo más que no fuera cenar.- Dije sarcásticamente tomando el plato plástico, escuchando como reían alrededor de la fogata. –Supongo que me creó un hábito.-

-¿Tu madre era tan agresiva?- Preguntó Lori abrazando a su pequeño hijo, Carl.

-Podía volver cualquier cosa en un arma letal, incluso una vez usó papel higiénico y créanme en serio dolió.- Dije rascando mi cabeza provocando que todos se carcajearan de nuevo, casi escupiendo su comida.

-Ve a saber qué hiciste para que hiciera eso.- Agregó Dale divertido mirando su reloj.

-Nunca hagas enojar a tu madre.- Miré a Carl. –A no ser que quieres un buen moretón.- Carl rió y miro asustado a su madre.

-Nunca me dijiste donde están tus padres o qué pasó con ellos.- Shane tomó su cantimplora mirándome, noté como algunos lo miraron en señal de "cierra la boca o no la hagas hablar de eso".

-Bien, mis padres siempre estaban de viaje, no fuera del país, pero sus viajes duraban alrededor de una semana o un poco más.- Acomodé mi silla y miré fijamente a la fogata. –Recibí una última llamada de ellos, me dijeron que volverían, pero que no saliera y asegurara bien la casa, para entonces las cosas… ya saben, se pusieron algo malas, al menos sé que pude decirles que los amaba, algo así como una despedida.- Finalicé tomando la foto que guardaba de los tres.

-Siento lo de tus padres.- Morales me miró y levantó su botella de agua, sólo asentí y continué con mi comida.

-Tu nombre es curioso ¿sabes?- T-Dog se acomodó en su asiento y continuó su comida.

-A mí me parece lindo, es decir, no muchas chicas tienen nombres tan particulares.- Amy miró a su hermana, Andrea, ella sólo me miró y sonrió.

-Particulares y poco femeninos.- Reí. –Se pueden creer que mi madre compró una enorme cantidad de ropa de niño antes que naciera y bueno ya sabrán la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al fin saqué mi cabeza y notaron que no llevaba una sorpresita en la entrepierna.- Nuevamente todos comenzaron a reír.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi mamá era malvada.- Carl rió pero recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Come tu comida o no querrás saber cómo utilizaré el papel sanitario.- Lori se levantó y caminó a su tienda dejando al pobre Carl más pálido que de costumbre mientras los demás reíamos.

-Yo que tú, dormía con un casco.-

Acabamos la cena, para ser una cena con sólo lata de frijoles con unas cuantas verduras y un poco de carne fue relajante, no puedo quejarme, al menos puedo llenarme el estómago, en serio extraño la pizza, aunque la carne de venado no sabe tan mal como creí. Casi todo el grupo era unido, casi a excepción de los Dixon. Estos hermanos se quedaban apartados del campamento, con su propia fogata ¿Por qué están con nosotros? Simple, ellos son excelentes cazadores, sino no me equivoco llevamos ya una semana y media viviendo de frijoles enlatados y verduras enlatadas, hasta que ellos aparecieron con un enorme venado que cazaron. Shane es astuto y sabe que teniéndolos en el campamento será más fácil obtener comida, con sus habilidades es obvio, pero no son fáciles de llevar, hasta donde fui testigo.

Merle, el mayor de ellos, se la pasa peleando con Ed, el estúpido esposo de Carol y padre de la pobre Sophia, con Shane, Morales… y la lista podría seguir, él es muy racista y con nuestro grupo parece que su naturaleza entra en acción. Daryl al menos trata un poco de mantener lejos a su hermano, aunque no parece importarle un carajo realmente. Es incómodo no saber cómo pasa el tiempo exactamente, adivinando creo que son las 9 de la noche, todos se van a dormir a sus tiendas, a Dale le toca la vigilancia esta noche, por mi parte, no me interesa dormir, en sí, ni siquiera puedo hacerlo, en estos momentos como deseo mis video juegos… pero lo que más extraño son esos deliciosos pastelitos rellenos de crema de fresa. Recuerdo cuando mi padre me los compraba, oh Dios, son tan deliciosos y suavecitos, de haber sabido que todo se iría al carajo hubiera conseguido unos paquetes para al menos morir feliz. Fui a caminar un rato, al menos a tratar de olvidar mi depresión por los pastelitos, debo ser sincera, el sonido de los grillos puede ser muy molesto, desearía escuchar mis discos de Queen.

-¿Hunter, no puedes dormir?- Preguntó Dale acomodando sus binoculares.

-No tengo sueño, iré a caminar un rato nada más.-

-Recuerda, si oyes algo o te topas con un caminante grita lo más fuerte que puedas y corre ¿ok?-

-Ok, lo tengo cubierto.- Sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Tengo la navaja que hallé, tampoco es que me alejaré mucho, me adentré apenas un poco, en dirección del lago, desde aquí la luna se puede ver claramente. Me relaja ver la luna y las estrellas, al menos aun hay cosas bonitas entre tanta mierda. Me recosté sobre un árbol cuando para mi mala suerte escuché el sonido de unos pasos tras de mí ¿Qué pienso justo ahora? Que ya me fui a la mierda, tomé mi navaja y me voltee.

-Ouh, tranquila dulzura.- Susurró Dixon levantando sus brazos.

-¡Demonios viejo casi me matas de un susto!- Le di la espalda y volví a recostarme sobre el árbol, claro que casi con la orina fuera y el corazón en mi boca.

-Seguro dulzura ¿viniste hacerle compañía al buen Merle?-

-Vine a ver la luna, amor.- Susurré sarcásticamente nada más para recibir la desagradable risa de Merle. –Tampoco tienes sueño por lo que veo.-

-No tengo sueño, pero si tengo ganas de otra cosa…-

-Bueno de antemano te digo que soy menor de edad y que aun espero a mi príncipe azul.- Añadí guardando mi navaja, Merle se carcajeó y se recostó en el árbol algo cerca de mí.

-Te estaba avisando de mi estado de ánimo, no estaba diciendo que te violaría.-

-Bueno, ponte en mi lugar, suena a violación hasta para un caminante.- Nos quedamos en silencio y comenzamos a reír, no pensé que diría esto, pero Merle parecía agradable.

-Esta vista es demasiado gay.- Me miró haciendo gesto de asco y nada más comencé a reír mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

-Oh vamos, al menos es algo relajante y te hace olvidar el hecho que eres merienda de caminante.-

-Preferiría una porno…-

-Supongo que cada uno tiene su forma de verlo.- Reí. –Desearía despertar mañana y que todo esto fuera un sueño, estar en mi habitación y que todo sea como antes.- Rasqué mi cabeza mirando de reojo a Dixon.

-Gracias a este "desastre" he podido pasar tiempo de caridad con mi hermanito, digamos que es como los viejos tiempos cuando salíamos a cazar solos.-

-Alguna vez podrían dejarme ir a cazar con ustedes.- Merle rió apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.

-Con tu mamita cerca no creo que siquiera dejen que me acerque. Me sorprende que las señoritas no estén chillando justo ahora.- Cruzó sus brazos y remojó sus labios.

-Se nota cuanto los amas.- Sonreí levemente mirando la expresión molesta de Merle.

-Las personas tienen cierto límite para aguantar a ese tipo de… gente.- Se notaba el desagrado con el que se expresaba, de racista no le faltaba un pelo, literal… claro.

-A veces pueden ser irritantes, pero igualmente son agradables.- Merle me miró arqueando la ceja nuevamente. -¿Qué, dije algo malo?-

-No sabía que aparte de negros, latinos, asiáticos y maricas teníamos una hippie.- Lo miré con los ojos casi salidos de mis cuencas, me dijo hippie, comencé a reír, Merle por su lado sólo bufó un "jeh" con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, usualmente el humor negro no me hace gracia, pero me mataste con eso, no soy hippie simplemente soy neutral.- Limpié un par de lagrimas y me moví caminando enfrente de Dixon. –En fin, me iré a dormir, creo que Dale se está inquietando.- Miré en dirección de la caravana.

-Ese rompe pelotas, bueno dulzura un gusto charlar contigo, creo que deberíamos repetirlo, pero en mi tienda.- Se adelantó en dirección a su tienda.

-Ajá, lleva refrescos.- Añadí caminando al campamento de nuevo, noté que Dale bajó del techo de la caravana y vino hacia mí. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Estabas con Merle? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te insultó?- Camino hacia mí y me tomó de los hombros buscando alguna herida o algo así.

-Tranquilo Dale, hasta para mi sorpresa no hizo nada, sólo hablamos un rato, creo que no es un mal tipo.-

-No te confíes, no es un tipo fiable, es todo lo que diré. Ahora ve a descansar.- Me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se marchó de vuelta a su puesto.

Supongo que Merle Dixon es del tipo de persona incomprendida, aparenta algo que termina asustando a todos, pero bueno, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en acostarme y dormirme hasta mañana.

* * *

Quedó corto xD me acabo de dar cuenta ¬¬ Word... eso lo explica todo, serán más capitulos así de cortos, no me falta mucho para acabar la historia xD así que como calculo serán unos 4 capítulos OuO espero les haya entretenido y gustado, me gustó mucho escribir la conversación de Hunter y Merle xD me lo imaginaba y no dejaba de sonreír c: algo que deben saber es que los escritores (sí claro YO escritora LOL) estamos locos asdasdsadasdsa en fin xD ando enganchado con TWD ewe así que habrán algunos fics de la serie por aquí, ya tengo algunos borradores escritos, pero debo arreglar, re-leer y agregar algunas cosas para acabarlos :3 en fin, pronto vuelvo con el otro capitulo, dejen review a ver que tal quedó ^^ nos estamos leyendo.

PD: En serio Dx disculpen el titulo xDDD no se me ocurrió nada mejor ;w; gomen...

Catch you later x3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno poniéndome al día poco a poco con mis fics, pues ya que tenía escrito una buena parte de éste decidí subir el capitulo 2 OuO tengo otros fics de TWD pensados xD en especial de Merle y Daryl *w* amo a los Dixons que puedo decir xDDDD en fin espero les guste este capitulo :3

**Miss Traductor: **Mil gracias por el review *-* un review te inspira más a escribir ^u^ me alegro mucho que te gustara el fic y bueno como te dije por MP xD espero te guste esta continuación x3

Let's read!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

No dormí casi nada o mejor dicho nada, dando vueltas en mi cama improvisada, el sonido de los grillos y crujidos de los árboles o lo que sea no me dejaban pegar el ojo, prácticamente era un martirio lograr dormirme y esto de despertarme al puto amanecer me va a matar, salí de mi pequeña tienda sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí, acaso tenía baba seca en la cara o qué. Caminé a la caravana de Dale para usar el retrete, una vez fuera me acerqué a la fogata para devorar mi desayuno, me senté y Jacqui amablemente me dio mi porción. Comencé a comer, pero comenzaba a fastidiarme las miradas de todos, primero sobre mí y luego entre ellos.

-¿Tengo baba seca en la cara?- Pregunté haciendo reír a más de uno. –Porque en serio no sé que me miran tanto.-

-Dale nos contó- Andrea se sentó al lado de Amy tomando su plato. –Dijo que Merle se quedó contigo y regresaste sana.-

-Tampoco es que Dixon sea un monstruo, es algo grosero al hablar, pero a mi parecer no luce taaan malo.- Continué mi comida dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta ante tal comentario.

-Es raro oír eso, más porque el tipo es un racista.- Añadió T.

-¿No te dio miedo estar allí de noche?- Preguntó Sophia abrazando a Carol.

-No mucho, bueno cuando escuché los pasos de Merle por poco y me hago del dos en los pantalones.- Comenzamos a reír.

Acabamos de desayunar, ayudaba a las mujeres a lavar los trastos mientras jugaba con los niños, noté a Glenn hablando con Shane en compañía de T y Morales, parecía que nuevamente Glenn iría a la ciudad a traer suministros, nunca me dejaban ir, siempre enviaban a Glenn solo y cuando iba acompañado era de T o Morales, esta vez quería ir, esto de lavar trastos y ayudar con la ropa por ser mujer me parecía algo MUY machista, además tengo una razón aun más importante, sólo tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Corrí donde estaban reunidos.

-¡Hey! ¿Van a ir a la ciudad?-

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Shane apoyando su escopeta en su hombro.

-De hecho sí, pero necesito ir a buscarlo yo.-

-No, ya habíamos hablado de esto Hunter, no puedes ir.-

-Es verdad, puede ser peligroso.- Añadió Glenn mirando a los demás.

-Necesito ir, sé disparar un arma, iba a cazar cuando niña con mi abuelo y mi padre, me enseñaron bien y también sé cómo defenderme con una navaja.- Saqué la navaja de mi bolsillo

-Es peligroso y las mujeres te necesitan.- Morales puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Sólo porque sea mujer no significa que no sepa defenderme, tú lo viste Shane-

-Lo vi, pero si no te ayudaba te mataban seguro.- Shane rascó su cabeza y miró a los demás.

-Vamos Glenn, no te estorbaré y haré lo que me digas.-

-¿Pasa algo?- Dale se acercó cargando su caja de herramientas.

-Hunter quiere ir a la ciudad con Glenn por suministros.- Shane miró a Dale.

-¡Hey, hey!- Shane prácticamente corrió cerca a las tiendas y donde estaban las mujeres, dejando a Dale hablando solo. -¿A dónde vas?- Miró a Merle, el cual se volteó lentamente.

-Iré por un par de cosas que necesitamos mi hermanito y yo.- Merle siguió caminando con su rifle y un bulto.

-No irás solo, dinos que necesitas que Glenn, T y Morales irán por los suministros.- Shane se puso enfrente de Dixon.

-No necesito ayuda, puedo ir yo mismo.-

-¡Merle!- Corrí al lado de Shane. –Yo voy contigo.- Noté como todos se quedaron mirándome en especial Daryl y Merle, Shane se limpió el rostro bastante estresado.

-Este es un grupo, si no seguimos las reglas será un caos, Glenn, T y Morales se encargarán de esto, dame la lista de lo que necesitan y se la daré a Glenn. Por lo que oí ayer, tú y Daryl se irían de caza ¿me equivoco?- Shane me miró y luego a Merle, Merle sonrió de forma, como decirlo ¿Intimidante? Bufó marica y caminó al lado de Daryl.

-Yo iré, quieras o no.- Caminé a mi tienda y saqué el revólver que me regaló mi padre. –Sé usarlo en caso de emergencia.- Shane me miró más que irritado, bajó la cabeza y miró a otra parte.

-De acuerdo, pero no te separarás por nada del mundo del grupo y harás exactamente lo que Morales y Glenn digan ¿entendido?-

-Sí, no hay problema.- Shane le palmeo el hombro a T antes de ir con Lori.

–Te necesitaré aquí T.- T asintió y caminó a una de las tiendas. –Cuando estén listos avísennos.-

Fue una gran victoria, no sólo quería ir por la golosina sino también para ganarme más respeto y que dejaran de verme como una niña y de tratarme como una. Recordé a Dixon, se había ido muy molesto, no se lleva bien con Shane es un hecho y tengo curiosidad de que necesita para haber querido ir solo a la ciudad, me dirigí a su tienda, estaba hablando con Daryl, por su expresión adivino que estaba hablando y maldiciendo a Shane.

-Hey Merle, iré a la ciudad con Glenn y Morales ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas? Puedo traerlo.- Daryl me miró extrañado y luego siguió limpiando las flechas de su ballesta, Merle sonrió y miró al campamento en específico a Shane, que miraba directamente hacia nosotros.

-Segura que tu mamita te deja estar aquí niña hippie.- Reí y escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Supongo que lo que me queda de vida me dirás niña hippie, en fin, dime que necesitabas.-

-No deberías ni perder tu tiempo, lo que éste idiota pensaba traer eran cervezas.- Daryl se burló continuando con su labor.

-Cállate Daryleena y sigue limpiando tu juguetito.-

-Ya veo porque no le dijiste a Shane, veré si encuentro algunas cervezas.-

-También podrías traer unos condones dulzura.- Se lamió el labio y sonrió mirándome, Daryl por su parte negaba con la cabeza mirando a su hermano dejando salir una carcajada.

-Seguro… espero que no los uses conmigo.- Merle rió y miró a su hermano que se levantó de su asiento.

-Me voy, deberías mover tu culo y ayudarme a cazar, atrapa unas ardillas o algo por lo menos.- Daryl acomodó su ballesta y guardó su cuchillo.

-Quítate los tacones princesa, será mejor que traigas un buen venado.- Merle le tiró un trapo sucio que estaba tirado entre sus cosas. –Tengo algo que hacer, asegúrate de traerlo y te tendré un banquete de ardillas a la salsa como te gustan.- Daryl le tiró de regreso el trapo marchándose al bosque.

-¡Hunter, nos vamos!- Gritó Glenn agitando su brazo.

-¡Sí, ya voy!- Acomodé el revólver, justo cuando iba a guardar la navaja Merle me la arrebató. –Oye…-

-Esta navajita de niña no te servirá, usa un cuchillo de verdad.- Sacó su cuchillo de supervivencia dentro de un estuche de cuero y me lo lanzó.

-¿Está bien que me lo lleve?- Lo saqué de su estuche mirándolo.

-No te lo estoy obsequiando niña hippie, cuando traigas tu trasero de vuelta espero lo traigas en una pieza.- Dixon se levantó, tomó una bolsa, guardó mi navaja en su bolsillo y caminó en la misma dirección que Daryl.

-Cuenta con ello.- Corrí donde Morales y Glenn. –Listo ¿nos vamos?- Asintieron y caminamos hacia uno de los autos.

-Si mis ojos no me engañaron, Merle te dio su cuchillo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Glenn guardando un bate de Baseball y un par de tubos algo oxidados.

-Me lo prestó, tengo que devolvérselo intacto cuando volvamos.- Dije tirando mi bolso en la cajuela del auto.

-Quien iba a creer que Merle Dixon sería tan… amable.- Morales cerró la cajuela, Glenn sólo asintió el comentario de Morales y subimos al auto.

-¿Todo listo?- Shane se acercó a la ventana del asiento del piloto, Morales bajó totalmente la ventana. –Ya saben el plan, ser silenciosos y en caso de que algún caminante los vea intenten lo más que puedan no usar las armas, en caso de que no haya opción úsenlas y corran.-

Sólo asentimos, Shane se alejó de vuelta al campamento y Morales cerró la ventana y procedió a encender el auto e irnos de ahí. Entiendo la preocupación de Shane, no sólo por mí, por ser la "niñita" del grupo sino también porque es muy arriesgado entrar a la ciudad, está llena de caminantes y con nuestras armas es fácil saber quiénes saldrán perdiendo, no tenemos demasiada munición o apenas para poder librarla, por mi parte, mi abuelo me regaló hacía un buen tiempo una cajita de 6 balas para mi revolver, nunca pensé que llegaría a usarlas, ironías de la vida supongo. Conseguir las cervezas de Merle no era lo único que me traía al viaje, obviamente no, lo hacía en mayor parte para ganarme el respeto del grupo, es decir, si los acompañaba y volvía sana y salva se convencerían que sé cuidarme por mí misma y que no sólo sirvo para lavar trastos, sin mencionar que mis verdaderas intenciones son conseguir los pastelitos de fresa o golosinas de fresa, me estoy muriendo por unas, aunque sea un trocito de ese delicioso panecillo; iremos a un centro comercial y definitivamente en los centros comerciales hay supermercados y en ellos reservas de comida, nada podría fallar en este plan.

* * *

Quedó corto xD pero como había explicado en el anterior no será una historia muy larga -eso espero :P- y serán capis cortitos pero supongo que interesantes. Quién diría que Merle sería "amable" xD me gusta darle ese efecto a un personaje tan complejo y duro como lo es Merle, es lindo e interesante demostrar que no es así o tan malo como creíamos. En fin :3 si les gustó comenten ^^ me serviría mucho saber que opinan y nos estamos leyendo.

Catch you later! :B


End file.
